


wax, ropes, et cetera

by freakoffmain (eckarius)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, But not that much, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wax Play, i feel a bit of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarius/pseuds/freakoffmain
Summary: just some good old cassarius smut. enjoy!





	wax, ropes, et cetera

Cass skipped tonight’s Les Enfants meeting. From what Eccarius briefed him on earlier, they were just hanging around the basement, chattering and drinking assorted energy drinks and sodas. Cass stood out on the front porch, watching sedans drive down Mrs. Rosen’s cracked street, glancing occasionally at the man across the street who also stepped out for a smoke. Granted, the man just had what looked like an ordinary cigarette, and Cass had weed he bummed off of a guy from a club a few nights ago. He waited patiently for Eccarius’s ‘children’ to pour out the door, intending to go downstairs and talk with Lisa for a bit before her Uber showed up.

Adam and Carol are the first to leave, his arm linked around her shoulder. They wave goodbye to Cass, insisting that he was sorely missed at the meeting. By now, everyone and Mrs. Rosen knows that Cass and Eccarius are fucking, and all of them have accepted it (granted, a good few of them are a bit upset that Eccarius is off the market). Cass snuffs his joint against the metal lid of the trash can, and throws it in before he goes back inside.

He stinks down into the basement, finding that a few members are still lingering around. Among them, thankfully, is Lisa. She perks up at the sight of Cass, and walks over to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him close.

“Cass! Why weren’t you at the meeting?” She looks up at him, her brown eyes glimmering in the candlelight. She has a look of optimistic concern, like she’s worried about him but she doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Eh, partied too hard last night. Needed a bit of a break from crowds.” He nods back at her, assuring her that yes, he’s fine, she doesn’t need to worry. But, knowing her, she’ll have a nagging bit at the back of her mind that makes her text Cass at three am, making sure that he’s not staying up, lost in existential dread (she’s helped him out of one of those episodes before, so her concern is at least reasonable).

She nods, her hair bouncing around her face. “Yeah, of course. Hey, I was wondering if you and Eccarius would want to go on a double date? I met someone recently, and I’ve been telling her ear off about you two.”

Cass smiles, and rubs her shoulders. “Yeah, of course. What time were yeh thinking?” While Lisa relays all the details, the rest of Les Enfants files out of the basement and back to their homes.

Across the basement, Eccarius is helping Mrs. Rosen clean up discarded cans and bottles, laughing with her when she makes a joke about the lot being unable to clean up after themselves. When she insists on taking the bag out to the bin, he shakes his head, insisting that he should do it.

“Now, it’s past ten, you should be settling down for the night.” Her health has been declining recently, and while he’d rather not admit it, he’s incredibly worried about Mrs. Rosen. He’s paid for her doctor’s visits, given her rides to appointments, and helps her lay out her medication for the week in her pillbox. He’s even taken to helping her with dishes and other basic chores, because what else does he have to do during the day besides sleep?

She waves an arm at him, and wobbles back up the stairs, leaving just Cass and Eccarius. He sets the trash bag against his throne, and approaches his partner. He embraces Cass, kissing him quickly on the lips before staring at him, a dark, hungry look in his eyes.

“Do yeh want to go out tonight?” Cass runs his hand down Eccarius’s cheek, a little smirk budding on his lips.

“I’ve missed you recently,  _ ma moitié. _ ” Eccarius’s hand drifts down Cass’s neck, his cold fingers tracing the jutting bone leading to his jugular notch. His breath catches in his throat faintly. “I’d much rather enjoy your company tonight.”

Cass’s hands wrap loosely around Eccarius’s neck, and he unites his hair ribbon, letting his hair fall down his back in a dark cascade. He pulls a few locks over his shoulder, and twists them around his fingers. “Well, should I get the blood bags?”

Eccarius cups Cass’s jaw, and kisses him forcefully. Cass tugs on Eccarius’s hair by accident, but that simply elicits a small moan from him. His thumbs rub against Cass’s skin, against his rough, unshaven beard and his soft flesh underneath. Eccarius was drawn to him the moment he saw him sprawled on the cold stone floor, sweat-stained clothes hanging off of his frail, clammy form. He couldn’t explain why, he typically found himself attracted to young, feminine, gorgeous things, whose blood would taste like ambrosia and nectar. The vampire who turned him was obscenely beautiful, with hair like a wild fire and a spirit to match.

Cassidy is beautiful in his own right. His smile makes Eccarius’s knees buckle, and his voice sends a warm rush from his head to his toes. The way he moans and writhes underneath Eccarius while they have sex also brings him to his knees. But, even worse, is when Cassidy takes over in bed. He’ll reduce Eccarius to a sniveling heap, gasping his way through an orgasm while Cassidy kisses his throat and murmurs explicit phrases against his skin. Eccarius learned that this is now called ‘dirty talk,’ but he despises that terminology. However, he’s never opposed to Cassidy teasing him, so close to climax, asking him if he wants to be fucked hard and slow, or if Cassidy merely touching Eccarius one more time will send him over the edge.

In short, Eccarius is unfathomably attracted to Cassidy. And, despite all of the pretentious yammering and the snootiness, Cass feels the exact same way.

Cass holds Eccarius close, closing the gap between them and groaning at the sensation of Eccarius nibbling his bottom lip. He runs his hands up Cass’s back, underneath his shirt and around his torso.

“I’ve wanted to take you all night,” he moans, peppering kisses down his throat. He feels Cass’s jugular pulse beneath his lips, and wants just a taste of Cass’s blood. While it may not be pure, he doesn’t care. It’ll likely make his head feel like lead and his brain swim, and it entices him even further.

“How are yeh gonna take me?” Cass moans into Eccarius’s hair, tipping his head back and allowing him better access to his throat. “Are yeh gonna spread me legs, have me bite down on a pillow while yeh dry-fuck me?”

Eccarius laughs quietly, gently touching his fully-retracted fangs to Cass’s jugular.

“No, no. I have something planned.” He lets go of Cass, and gestures for him to go into the bedroom. Cass agrees, and sits down on the lid of his coffin.

He feels his cock getting hard already, and he palms himself through his trousers, sighing gently. Cass hasn’t masturbated in a long time, the feeling of his own hand rubbing his cock is just foreign enough to feel like someone else teasing him. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend it’s Eccarius preparing to blow him, getting him as hard as he can before he slips his warm, soft mouth around him. He grips the coffin lid imagining Eccarius’s fangs lightly brushing against his shaft, and he lets out a moan that shakes him to his core. Just imagining Eccarius’s tongue rolling around his length makes his pants exponentially tighter.

“Feck, get in here yeh fecking bastard and ram yer prick in me,” Cass moans to himself. “ _ Jaysus! _ ”

Eccarius hears him from outside the door, and he already took the precaution of locking the basement door. He’s plucked the massage candles from the closet, along with nylon ropes. He’s prepped the pool table for Cass, laid down an especially luxurious blanket for his comfort.

He takes off his coat, boats, and stockings, so he spends less time carefully removing and discarding his clothes. Eccarius slips into the bedroom, finding Cass squeezing his thighs together, his hand stuck between them. He smirks, running his hand over Cass’s caged erection. Cass opens his eyes and moans loudly, spreading his legs to give Eccarius easy access.

“Come with me.” He entices Cass over to the pool table, and lies him down on it. Eccarius kneels over him, kissing his neck and down his chest, pushing his shirt up and running his tongue over his stomach. Eccarius takes a prolonged moment to run his tongue along Cass’s nipples, gently biting them between his teeth and making Cass’s toes curl. He follows the trail of pubic hair leading to Cass’s cock, though he’s stopped by the waistband of his trousers.

“Just strip me.” Cass groans, his face flushing pink. “Tie me down or so fecking help me.”

Eccarius grins, unzipping Cass’s jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. He pleads for Eccarius to just take his cock out already, all while he throws his shirt onto the ground. He sighs loudly, beginning to writhe, which is exactly what a Eccarius wants.

“You’re such a greedy little whore.” Eccarius smirks, and Cass grabs his shoulder, gripping it tightly. He feels Cass’s nails threatening to dig holes into his shirt, trying their best to leave red marks on his skin. Eccarius comes back up to Cass, kissing him and grinding his crotch against Cass’s.

“ _ Feck _ , yer such a fecking tease.” Cass groans, a low sound in the back of his throat. He grinds against Eccarius, finally making him moan.

Eccarius moves back down to remove Cass’s underwear, and finds him fully erect. He flicks his tongue up the underside of his shaft, and Cass nearly shrieks. He covers his mouth, whimpering loudly.

“You like that? What a little fucking slut you are.” He’s pretty much mimicking Cass’s dirty talk, but it drives him wild. He grabs Cass’s thigh, digging his nails into his skin. He whines, his grip on Eccarius tightening.

Eccarius grabs the nylon ropes, tying Cass down first by his ankles, then his wrists. “I’m yer little fecking slut.” He smirks up at Eccarius and kisses him roughly. He cups Cass’s face in his hands, forcing his mouth open and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He tastes like stale smoke and whisky, it’s absolutely intoxicating.

Cass tightens his hands into fists, burying his nails into his palms. He’s beginning to draw blood, which catches Eccarius’s attention. He crawls up to Cass’s bound wrists, pushing his fingers away from his palms and licking his blood from his small wounds. His blood is sharp and metallic, it mingles with the sweat on his palms. 

Eccarius groans, slipping back off of Cass and taking one of the lot massage candles. The wax is a deep red, and a lot of it has pooled up around the singed wick. He holds it over Cass, who pleads with his eyes for Eccarius to drizzle the wax over his torso. He lets one drop fall onto Cass’s skin, and he moans. Eccarius decorates his stomach and chest with blood red wax, he looks like a Jackson Pollock painting.

He becomes more daring when he holds the candle above his crotch, dripping wax above his cock. Cass gasps, and writhes once again. “ _ God,  _ do yeh want me to cum without even putting yer cock in me?”

Eccarius blows out the candle, drizzles the remaining wax onto the area above Cass’s cock, and undoes his trousers. Somehow, he hasn’t even realised that he’s been rock hard for the past five minutes, but that doesn’t matter. He’s going to have Cass screaming in under a minute.

He stuck a bottle of lube and a few condoms in one of the pockets of the pool table. He first tears open the condom’s packaging and rolls it out over his pink head, then the rest of his length. Then, he takes out the lube and pops open the top with his teeth, pouring a thin layer over his cock. He rubs it up and down his length, and uses the excess to finger Cass with. He bites the inside of his cheek trying to shut himself up, but he fails when Eccarius inevitably adds his second, then third fingers. He pants, groaning and feeling each surge of electricity go directly to his dick. He wants to clench his thighs together, but they’re stuck spread eagle. They’re tied down to either side of the pool table, there’s enough space for Eccarius to lie down between his thighs and still have enough room to move his arms. Cass tries to arch his legs so Eccarius can reach his arsehole easier, but he can only twitch them when he’s particularly aroused.

“One of these days yeh’ve  _ got _ to eat me out.” Cass laughs, leading to Eccarius sticking in his pinkie finger. Cass cries out, his face turning bright red.

Eventually, after he’s thrust his fingers in and out of Cass’s hole for a few seconds, he feels confident enough to stick himself into his whimpering, shaking partner. Eccarius lines himself up, and then slowly pushes himself into Cass. Cass throws his head back, groaning and sighing. He bites his tongue, muffling his moans.

Cass feels pressure building, he’s going to cum in no time. Eccarius gets into a rhythm, he rests his hands underneath Cass’s armpits and thrusts in and out of him, starting to thrust harder. Cass whines, his knees are shaking and his toes are curling. He bounces on Eccarius’s cock, matching his rhythm and grunting loudly.

Eccarius moans, speeding up. Cass arches his back, shivering and trying to restrain himself. He’s on the very edge of climaxing, shaking and panting. He looks down at Eccarius, his hair has fallen over his face. He kisses Cass’s chest, and kisses his jawline and cheeks. Cass kisses his lips, biting down on his bottom lip and sucking it gently. They moan and Eccarius’s stomach brushes against Cass’s erect cock.

Cass cums onto his stomach, whining loudly and tensing himself while he orgasms. He cries out, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing his way through the climax. His whole body tightens and untightens, his muscles clench and his heart pounds against his rib cage. On top of him, Eccarius is still thrusting, and by the sound of it he’s on the brink, too. He grabs Cass’s arms, gripping tightly.

While Eccarius continues to thrust and grunt, Cass feels pressure, still. A wave of relief flows over him as he lets the pressure go, feeling warmth spill over his stomach and down over his sides. Eccarius looks down, and smirks at Cass.

“No time to wait until I’m finished, _mon cher_?” He pants, still continuing to thrust into Cass. He throws his head back so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with Eccarius after realising that he indeed pissed himself during sex. Granted, it felt amazing, but he still felt a little guilt for doing it. Thankfully, Eccarius didn’t seem to mind.

Eccarius cums, Cass can tell when he stops thrusting and groans, shivering faintly. He looks down at Eccarius, and sighs loudly when he pulls his cock out of Cass. He removes the condom, carefully tying it off and getting up to throw it in the trash bag. When he comes back, he stares at Cass for a moment. Still tied down, covered in wax and looking fairly ashamed. He crawls back over Cass’s lap, and smirks at him.

“Did you like it?” He cups Cass’s cheek, and makes him feel a bit better.

“Yeah.” He nods, the gestures down at himself. “Until I pissed on yeh.”

Eccarius leans down and kisses him, smirking. “Well, if I did it too, would it make you feel better?”

Cass nods quickly, not fully wanting to admit that the mere idea of it makes him hot, but also extremely excited at the idea that Eccarius is into it, as well.

Eccarius moves his cock, adjusting it to aim at Cass’s stomach, below his belly button. Cass moans when Eccarius starts, enjoying the warmth. He sighs, wanting to break the ropes and cup Eccarius’s face and kiss him roughly. He hasn’t done anything this kinky in years, he has no idea how to thank Eccarius.

He finishes pissing on Cass, and kisses him softly.

“Thank yeh,” he moans, nuzzling his face into Eccarius’s neck. Eccarius undoes Cass’s ropes, which allows him to wrap his arms around him.

“Of course, dear.” He hums, brushing Cass’s sweaty curls off of his forehead. He kisses his forehead, licking his lips to taste the salt.

They lie together on the pool table, petting each other and kissing each other lazily. After a while of cuddling and whispering to each other, they both get up. They wipe themselves down, Cass peels the wax off of his skin and watches Eccarius go to dress himself. He’ll shower tomorrow when Mrs. Rosen isn’t sleeping. Cass pulls his shirt and underwear on, taking his trousers and throwing them into the hamper. 

He falls into his coffin, fully prepared to fall asleep, until he sees Eccarius come over to him. He pecks him on the lips, his eyes now warm and very, very tired.

“ _ Bonne nuit, mon chéri. _ ” He whispers, and Cass smiles up at him, kissing him back deeply.

“G’night, luv.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my freak time. i’m simultaneously sorry but like. also nah.
> 
> also no one was in character but we’re here to have a good time, not an accurate time.


End file.
